


Language Barrier

by Bangcock



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangcock/pseuds/Bangcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

_Ooh~ wan, wan, wan - Ooh~ jin, jin, jin_ _  
_

_When barking with the dogs (wan!)... two, three_ _  
_

_There's the sound of a siren (ooh!), it's very loud_ _  
_

_Easily leaping (zing!) both sides of the Earth_ _  
_

_Yattawan (oh!) marches out right now_

 

  A broken AC filtered the room with sounds like a ticking time bomb which made a nice aesthetic to Joji he'd even make a 20 second beat of it if he had  the time, Ian however hated the static audible aids to his poor young ears causing him to groan laying on the couch looking over at a hard at work Joji editing like a madman on his laptop while simultaneously checking his phone. "Georgee.." Ian groaned like a ghost "I'm not fixing the AC Ian." Joji shot back "No, no I was wondering if you could teach me some of that chink language." Ian said knowingly he knew from past events he just sounded like a angry foreigner from the deserts  pronouncing Japanese but that wasn't stopping him.

 

  "Did you forget about the 'Manko' incident already?" Joji said turning to face Ian rolling his eyes, truthfully during the Japanese 101 when Ian scream-repeated Joji's words a old lady knocked on their door worried a terrorist snuck into the complex. "Then teach me something not trashy." Ian said promptly crossing his arms "Fine, i'll teach you some high class Japanese." Joji said sarcastically putting his phone in his pocket and went over to sit next Ian except he was on the floor beside him on the couch. "This is a 'very' respected uh greeting." Joji said clearing his throat "Try saying 'Watashi wa'." Joji instructed "Watachee wa" Ian repeated butchering it "now say 'anata o aishiteimasu'" Joji said clearly "Anita o ashitimisu'" Ian repeated mimicking a terrible Japanese accent.

 

 "Now say that all together." Joji said wiping his tired eyes "Watachee wa, anita o ashitimisu" Ian said trying his best to make sure it sounded like a actual language. "Well Ian I'm impressed you sounded less like a angry weeaboo." Joji chuckled "What does it mean exactly?" Ian asked adjusting his glasses connecting his eyes with Joji's "oh it just means some gay shit, ha ha." Joji lightly laughed nervously standing up and leaving towards the bathroom abruptly. It didn't take long for Ian on the other hand to translate the sentence through a app thinking he'd taught him more trashy slang but came to a weirdly warm surprise upon seeing the translation "I love you." flashed onto his glasses from his phone's screen, the words echoing through his head removing the annoying noise of the broken AC.

 

 

 


End file.
